


The Huntsman's Reel - Охотничий рил

by Altra_Realta



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Competency, Dancing, F/M, Gen, Politics, Undercover as a Couple
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: - Где-то здесь, - сказал капитан Иллиан, - находятся четверо наемных убийц с Цетаганды.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Huntsman's Reel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884465) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



> Для команды WTF Barrayar 2017 (WTF Kombat 2017).
> 
> Рил (Reel) - тип традиционного танца, распространённого в Ирландии и Шотландии, а также музыкальный ритм, под который можно танцевать этот танец.
> 
> Очень много танцев. Очень. Благодарность за танцевальные термины - Home Orchid. 
> 
> Беты: Flagreit, Home Orchid, jetta-e.

За те без малого десять лет, что она исполняла обязанности распорядителя торжеств в императорском дворце, леди Элис научилась распознавать происходящее в комнате без труда. Но этот вечер вызывал у нее опасения тем, что мог не войти в число ее крупных успехов: с такими гостями за успех могло сойти отсутствие коротких кулачных потасовок. Учитывая до сих пор не восстановленные после мятежа Фордариана руины, триумфом являлось то, что высокопоставленные комаррцы приняли приглашение лорда Регента Форкосигана, и витавшие в воздухе напряжение и неловкость были вполне приемлемой платой. Случившиеся казусы были пока незначительны: мажордом неправильно произнес чье-то имя, мадемуазель Форлайтли в конце танца подскользнулась и совершенно неподобающим образом оказалась в объятьях перепуганного партнера-комаррца, кто-то из младшей обслуги ошибся в предпочтении по старшинству. Премьер-министр Фортала занимал нескольких полномочных комаррцев серьезным на первый взгляд разговором, а Эйрел делал все возможное, чтобы обаять магната, владельца одного из крупнейших торговых флотов. Элис же контролировала торжество, держа соперников на расстоянии и спокойно инструктируя старшего сомелье не наливать адмиралу Форволынкину сверх меры, по крайней мере, до полуночи.

При очередном осмотре комнаты ей на глаза попались незаметная боковая дверь и вошедший через эту дверь капитан Иллиан. Он двигался медленно, не привлекая внимания, но Элис сразу насторожилась, будто он влетел в сопровождении группы вооруженных людей. Что-то с ним было не так: напряженная спина и встревоженный взгляд. Иллиан неподвижно встал у стены, скрестив руки, и Элис знала — что бы это ни значило, оно требовало немедленного вмешательства.

— Дорогая моя леди Элис, какой безоговорочный триумф, — промурлыкала за ее спиной леди Фориннис, и Элис пришлось повернуться, ответить, а заодно поведать о своих успехах в поиске невесты для ее старшего сына. Леди Фориннис ретировалась, а капитан Иллиан все еще стоял возле двери и выглядел спокойным сотрудником охраны, но плохо скрытая тревога из взгляда никуда не пропала. Элис, мягко скользя между гостями, обошла комнату, уклоняясь от всех попыток задержать ее, и как бы случайно оказалась рядом с Иллианом.

— Что-то случилось, капитан? — поинтересовалась она, сосредоточившись на выборе канапе с блюда.

Иллиан едва заметно покачал головой, не отрицая — просто уходя от ответа. Музыканты заиграли танец отражений, и он поклонился Элис:

— Могу я вас пригласить?

Прозвучало неожиданно, но Элис решила, что у Иллиана есть на то причина. Она приняла его руку, предложенную по всем правилам этикета, и они вышли на танцпол в числе нескольких десятков других пар.

— Где-то здесь, — сказал капитан Иллиан, делая простые шаги в сторону, — находятся четверо наемных убийц с Цетаганды.

Элис могла танцевать, отбиваясь от навязчивых поклонников или выведывая политические тайны, не сбилась она с шага и сейчас.

— Вы уверены?

— Мы неделями пытались напасть на их след, десять минут назад это нам удалось. У портного, продавшего им наряды на вечер, были свои подозрения, он предложил нам помощь, а вкупе с другими данными нашей разведки я более чем убежден, что они здесь. Я знаю, что один из них не так давно изменил свою внешность и что они приобрели компоненты для изготовления бомб. Они здесь, без сомнений, они вооружены и опасны, но пока я не вычислю их, дальше мы не продвинемся.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я помогла вам их найти.

Иллиан повернулся, Элис тоже.

— Все мои аналитики просматривают записи с камер наблюдения и изучают списки гостей. Но вы в этой комнате, и вы... вы знаете людей.

— Найдите предлог позвать Эйрела и таким образом сорвите их планы?

— Если только он и не является целью, — ответил Иллиан. — К тому же, оторвать его от его разговоров может только объявление войны, и цетагандийцы это знают. Сейчас я не рискну их спугнуть. Я эвакуировал Грегора, детей и всех, кого смог, но я не должен — не могу привлекать ничье внимание, пока их не идентифицирую.

— Тогда улыбнитесь хотя бы немного, — прошептала Элис и аккуратно выполнила поворот, который Иллиан безошибочно повторил. И улыбнулся.

— Кто этот портной? — спросила Элис, снова оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу. — И что он им шил?

— Два абсолютно стандартных вечерних костюма. Детали я уже знаю, аналитики обращают на них внимание. А имя портного — Снайдер.

Элис в ответ коротко фыркнула, затем положила руки на руки Иллиана, и они торжественно исполнили поворот.

— Ку тоже заказывает у него костюмы, но его мы можем исключить. Граф Форволынкин заказывает. И тот высокий парень с бокалом шампанского, рядом с министром сельского хозяйства. — Она оглядывала комнату. — Полковник Карпов. Но всех я отсюда не вижу.

Восприняв слова Элис как руководство к действию, Иллиан взял ее под руку, и они стали медленно продвигаться по линии танца. Элис улыбалась и кивала знакомым, мимо которых они проходили.

— Томас Форбонн. Хм. Те двое мужчин, стоящие спиной к нам, возле цветочной кадки. Капитан Фортала. Снайдер очень популярен среди тех, у кого отсутствует вкус.

Иллиан в ответ нетерпеливо выдохнул, а Элис повернулась, и её юбка описала круг.

— Я сказала об этом потому, что это странно — цетагандийцы, и выбрали Снайдера. Он портной недешевый, а у цетагандийцев, как правило, развито чувство прекрасного. Должно быть что-то еще. У Снайдера отменный крой, он умеет скрывать недостатки внешности.

— Или оружие? — уточнил Иллиан.

— Возможно. У вас есть специалист, который разбирается в мужском вечернем костюме?

— Уже есть, — ответил Иллиан. — Мы недооценивали ваш профессионализм. Кто-нибудь еще?

— Не из тех, кого мне видно. Придерживайтесь линии танца, вы обращаете на себя внимание. — Элис встала так, чтобы Иллиан мог держаться правильного направления, и почувствовала, что повела его в танце.

— Два костюма, — заметил он, — четверо цетагандийцев. То, что кто-то прошел процедуру изменения внешности, означает, что он здесь в обличье того, кого мы знаем. Изменение внешности было неполным, стало быть, этот кто-то знакомый нам того же возраста и телосложения, что и цетагандиец.

— Они все мужчины? Эти гости?

Иллиан расстроено стиснул ее руку.

— Я не знаю. Возможно, не все четверо.

— Лишь один слуга из агентства ошибся в порядке предпочтений по старшинству. Не страшно, я собиралась сказать управляющей и попросить ее разобраться с этим, но это была именно ошибка, которую может допустить цетагандиец. Он обслужил мадам Канзиан, урожденную леди Фориннис, раньше, чем следует. На Цетаганде это было бы правильно. — Она опять осмотрела комнату. — Вон тот темноволосый человек с подносом с пустыми бокалами.

Слуга понес поднос к служебному выходу. Иллиан заметно напрягся и пробормотал приказ по замаскированному коммутатору, спустя несколько мгновений сотрудник имперской СБ проследовал за подозреваемым.

— За ним будут наблюдать очень пристально и возьмут его, как только я отдам приказ. Посмотрим, что удастся выяснить о его прошлом. Мы прошерстили всех служащих, что своих, что посторонних, но очевидно, что они все равно нашли способ проскочить. У многих комаррцев во время восстания пострадали досье, или их вовсе утратили, не так это просто... — Иллиан разочарованно махнул рукой, Элис повторила его жест, и они опять покружились.

— Очень важно, чтобы это не разрушило отношения с Комаррой, — заметила Элис. — Как вы их нейтрализуете без скандала?

— Эйрел заранее предупредил, что зажарит мою печень на завтрак, если СБ этим вечером будет высовываться. — Элис распознала в словах Иллиана интонации Эйрела и про себя улыбнулась. — Я надеялся, вы что-то предложите.

Элис сделала шаг вперед, назад, повернулась, Иллиан точно повторял ее движения.

— Ничего необычного не произойдет, если Эйрел вскоре сделает несколько сообщений. Людей можно вывести в Синюю Залу и, пока они будут проходить, почти незаметно проверить.

— Может сработать, — согласился Иллиан, — но только если они решат повременить. Но они могут начать действовать в любой момент, и с каждой секундой вероятность только возрастает. Вот к этому все и идет, миледи. — Он устремил взгляд через всю комнату прямо на лорда Регента.

— Если дойдет до этого, вы знаете, что я и половина собравшихся здесь постараются встать между Эйрелом и опасностью, — мягко сказала Элис.

Музыка к концу нарастала, Элис присела в легком вежливом реверансе, Иллиан поклонился ей так же, как кланялся всем, начиная от императора: холодно, сухо и серьезно.

Они вышли с танцпола, Иллиан колебался.

— Могу я предложить вам выпить? — спросил он и уже тише добавил: — За шесть минут вы продвинулись в этом деле дальше, чем мы за два месяца, мне надо этим воспользоваться.

Элис улыбнулась ему куда более обнадеживающе, чем сегодня вечером — графу Фордрозда, возобновившему атаку на ее вдовство.

— Это будет очень мило с вашей стороны, капитан.

Иллиан отправился на другой конец комнаты — принести немного шампанского, или, скорее, подкрашенной газированной воды, а Элис переключилась на остальную часть помещения. Вдовствующая графиня Форсмит, сидевшая неподалеку, тотчас поманила ее.

— Леди Элис, моя дорогая, не могли бы вы пристыдить молодых дам? Во времена моей юности ни одна молодая форесса не смела говорить с мужчиной без позволения на то ее матери. Как первая леди вы должны следить, чтобы должным образом соблюдались форские приличия и правила поведения. Полагаю, из-за того, что вы сами так молоды и поощряете офицеров незнатного происхождения, наши юные леди считают, что могут вести себя так же. — Она фыркнула и многозначительно посмотрела в сторону Амариллис Форташпула, которая громко смеялась в ответ на шутки молоденького лейтенанта в зеленой форме. Он чуть обернулся, и Элис признала лейтенанта Паркина, нынешнего секретаря Эйрела.

— Вы совершенно правы, графиня, — сказала Элис, и старуха заморгала. — Я поговорю с ними сейчас же, немедленно.

Она пересекла комнату и поймала взгляд Паркина.

— На минутку, лейтенант.

— Да, конечно, миледи. — Он виновато улыбнулся Амариллис, и Элис отвела его в сторону.

— Эйрелу, возможно, сегодня вечером потребуется произнести небольшую речь. О межпланетном единстве, ничего особенного, но прозвучать должно эффектно. Если бы вы смогли подготовить для него эту речь примерно за пятнадцать минут, я была бы крайне вам благодарна. И, разумеется, незаметно.

Эйрел подбирал себе людей за мозги, и Паркин этому соответствовал, возражать он не стал, хотя сегодня вечером был не при исполнении.

— Да, миледи, — он задержался, снова рассмешил Амариллис, а затем незаметно выскользнул за дверь, ведущую в мужскую комнату. Он был отличным офицером.

Капитан Иллиан догнал Элис с двумя бокалами, в которых, к ее огорчению, было отнюдь не шампанское. Он подал ей руку, и они через большие двойные двери вышли в соседнюю комнату, в которой Эйрел и премьер-министр Фортала устраивали прием. Элис усмехнулась и в тот момент, когда они проходили в комнату, одарила Иллиана улыбкой; на мгновенье он растерялся, но быстро уяснил свою роль и, погладив её руку, выдавил улыбку, больше напоминающую глуповатую ухмылку.

Корделия издали посмотрела на Элис и сделала удивленную гримаску. Элис незаметно помотала головой, говоря: «Все в порядке, я не сошла с ума, и не нужно меня спасать».

— У нас пока шестеро подозреваемых, — пробормотал Иллиан. — Здесь?

Элис оглядела комнату.

— Четверо. Все комаррские гости. Те двое мужчин, беседующие за канапе, один, флиртующий с Эммелин Ракоци, и тот, кто сейчас говорит с Эйрелом, пузатый господин с красным цветком в петлице. — Она вдруг нахмурилась. — Его костюм смотрится куда элегантнее, чем у других. Посмотрите на рубашку и туфли. Слишком безупречно для человека, предпочитающего Снайдера.

— Считаете, что это подозрительно?

— Если бы мне пришлось надевать такой костюм, я вряд ли смогла бы устоять перед искушением его улучшить. И это было бы очень по-цетагандийски.

Иллиан с усилием отвернулся от потенциального цетагандийского наемника, стоящего менее чем в метре от лорда Регента, и что-то проговорил в свой скрытый коммутатор — слишком напряженно для человека, заигрывающего с Элис Форпатрил.

— Крепитесь, капитан, — спокойно посоветовала Элис и ободряюще ему улыбнулась.

Когда она повернулась к нему, он внезапно спросил:

— Вы вооружены?

— У меня только кинжал форессы.

— Этого недостаточно. Прошу простить меня, миледи. — Но Иллиан не ушел, а обнял ее за талию, подталкивая вглубь комнаты, подальше от других гостей. Элис подчинилась, широко раскрыв глаза, и машинально склонила голову для поцелуя: Падма держал ее однажды точно так же. Иллиан наклонился, прикрыв глаза то ли сосредоточенно, то ли рефлекторно. Как только его губы коснулись губ Элис, она почувствовала, как что-то маленькое и металлическое скользнуло ей в руку прямо под складками ее накидки.

Элис глухо рассмеялась и заметила:

— Вы забываетесь, капитан.

Иллиан вежливо отстранился. Глаза его блестели, а рука на секунду задержалась на ее руке, и Элис усомнилась, что это проверка — откажется ли она от парализатора или нет. Она аккуратно обернула парализатор в накидку, к ней вернулось самообладание. Нет времени сейчас ни на что, кроме главного дела.

Комаррец, флиртующий с Эммелин Ракоци, повернулся, Элис смогла рассмотреть его лицо, и память сразу выдала ей то, что она уже видела этим вечером — немногим раньше.

— Вот первый, — произнесла она. — Он цетагандийский гем.

Иллиан посмотрел на него.

— Вы, кажется, в этом твердо уверены.

— Он танцевал с Эллой Форлайтли, и в конце танца она едва не улетела. Гемы всегда так делают. Старая леди Фортала еще много лет назад объяснила мне, в чем причина. В гем-братствах свои танцы с мечами, в конце каждого танца они отталкивают партнера и начинают бой. Это вошло у них в привычку.

— Согласно данным об установлении личности, это сер Боннер, младший представитель торгового флота. Но нельзя же его увести отсюда прямо сейчас.

Сер Боннер оставил Эммелину и вернулся в бальный зал, а Элис в голову пришла внезапная идея.

— Я знаю, как мы его прижмем, — наклонилась она к Иллиану в подобии неглубокого реверанса и добавила громче: — Простите меня, капитан, мне надо к гостям.

Дру Куделка скучала у стены в бальном зале, оставшись на время без партнера. Ее поза поразительно напомнила Элис позу Иллиана. Элис подошла к ней и тихо сказала:

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы кое с кем станцевали. Вполне возможно, что он цетагандийский наемник. Не подавайте вида.

Негри некогда обучал Дру лично, и сейчас она без вопросов приняла указание и проследовала за Элис к подозреваемому.

— Госпожа Куделка, позвольте представить вам сера Боннера в качестве партнера на следующий танец.

Дру присела в робком реверансе, как и добрая дюжина других молодых женщин, представленных таким же образом в течение вечера, и улыбнулась серу Боннеру. Он оказался заложником правил этикета и иного выбора, кроме как вывести ее на танцпол, уже не имел.

— Благодарю вас, леди Элис, — сказала Дру, и Элис знала, что благодарила она искренне. Она была не единственной женщиной, чьи навыки этим вечером еще не использовали в полной мере.

Двое подозреваемых были нейтрализованы, оставались еще двое. За перемещениями Элис с некоторым любопытством следил ее мажордом, и Элис коротко объяснила ему, что в скором времени им снова будет нужна Синяя Зала, и попросила ее приготовить.

Иллиан, очевидно, был занят чем-то похожим: он стоял, прислонившись к стене, и говорил в свой скрытый передатчик. Двое сотрудников имперской СБ под видом слуг оказались к Эйрелу ближе, чем раньше, они держали подносы, и Элис заподозрила какие-то скрытые намерения. Комаррец с красным цветком все еще говорил с Эйрелом, и его жесты были так же элегантны и сдержанны, как и его речь. Этого не удастся оторвать от его жертвы, просто подсунув ему новую партнершу по танцам.

Элис еще раз осмотрела комнату и увидела Томаса Форбонна, укрывшегося в оконной нише с улыбающейся комарркой.

— Межпланетное единство, — сухо пробормотал Иллиан, снова подходя к ней. — Эйрел будет доволен.

— Возможно, — ответила Элис, — но все это очень странно.

— Почему? — немедленно спросил он.

— Томас Форбонн предпочитает мужчин. Хотя это не афишируется. Но...

Иллиан посмотрел на необычную пару, а те передвинулись так, что оказались скрыты от остальных гостей длинными бархатными шторами. Глаза Иллиана опустели, и Элис поняла, что он обращается к памяти микрочипа. Она ждала, и ее совершенно не удивило, когда Иллиан резко сосредоточился.

— Вот оно. Она или пятый заговорщик, или только прикрытие, но — начали.

— Форбонн? — спросила она.

— Пластическая операция, скорее всего. Форбонн часто шляется в лесную глушь, его очень легко подменить, а никаких важных постов он не занимает. Цетагандиец мог выдавать себя за него неделями, возможно, на это и был расчет. Но начали, давайте, давайте, — он подчеркнул свои слова легким, никому не адресованным толчком, и направился в сторону выхода.

Элис выпрямилась и вышла в центр комнаты, меняя голос так, чтобы его отовсюду услышали.

— Милорды, леди, уважаемые гости, не могли бы вы проследовать в Синюю Залу, — она изящно указала в ту сторону, где слуги — сотрудники СБ — уже предупредительно открывали двери согласно указаниям Иллиана, — лорд Регент выступит с небольшой речью.

Эйрел глянул на неё в полном замешательстве. Рядом с ним что-то тихо говорила ему Корделия, и Элис спросила себя, о многом ли Корделия догадалась, наблюдая за ней и Иллианом. К ним присоединился Паркин, и Эйрел отправил Корделию вперед, а сам задержался, чтобы перемолвиться с комаррцами. Человек с красным цветком по-прежнему не отходил от него.

Гости, ничего не подозревая, потихоньку двигались к распахнутым дверям. Элис видела, как генерал граф Форкосиган пошел следом за всеми, но перед дверью остановился, и его рука свободно зависла возле рукояти парадного меча, который, как предполагала Элис, не был парадно тупым. Никто не чувствовал заговор острее, чем старый генерал, даже сейчас.

Иллиан шел в направлении Эйрела, нехотя, по-видимому, его внимание отвлеклось на что-то еще. Дру и предполагаемый сер Боннер пришли из бального зала, и Элис заметила, что Дру ловко повисла на правой руке Боннера и держала его позади остальных. Умело сработано, подумала Элис. Слугу, без сомнения, уже обрабатывали сотрудники имперской СБ, но оставалась еще пара в оконной нише. Зная, с какой точки лучше видно происходящее в комнате, Элис подошла и заглянула в нишу. Именно в этот момент женщина извлекла из пышных комаррских брюк небольшой сияющий предмет и передала его мужчине, который загадочно его покрутил, прежде чем засунуть себе в карман.

Элис быстрым, коротким движением указала на них четырем сотрудникам СБ. Если это было какое-то устройство, заговорщик, бесспорно, мог запустить его в любую секунду, но невозможно было сказать, что это. Человек вряд ли решится взорвать себя, но если это что-то биологическое, а у него есть антидот...

Элис заставила покраснеть десятки влюбленных парочек на вечеринках, и сейчас с неодобрительным выражением лица форессы, вынужденной соблюдать формальную вежливость, приближалась так, чтобы ее могли без труда увидеть заранее.

— Простите за вторжение, — сказала она тоном, намекающим на совершенно противоположное, — не будете ли вы так любезны пройти в Синюю Залу, сэр, мадам. — Она указала на дверь, строго поджав губы.

На их лицах читалось облегчение, и Элис поняла, что не ошиблась ни в определении подозреваемых, ни в том, что женщина не была заложницей или жертвой обмана. Она пропустила их, и они вышли в главную комнату и выглядели точно так же, как и любая пара, которую внезапно прервали, — немного растерянно, немного сердито, но абсолютно не желая вступать в пререкания. Они шли через всю комнату, и Элис увидела, как мужчина с лицом Форбонна напрягся и его правое плечо начало подергиваться по мере того, как он приближался к Эйрелу.

Она вытащила парализатор, который дал ей капитан Иллиан, переключила его на широкий пучок лучей и выстрелила обоим в спину.

Сотрудники СБ налетели на них, как только они упали.

— Правый карман! — крикнула им Элис. — Какое-то устройство! — а затем принялась порхать над ними точно так же, как если бы они были просто двумя перебравшими на празднике гостями. Через комнату Дру повернула сера Боннера лицом к стене, так, чтобы этого не видели другие люди, и, как заметила Элис, он был тоже парализован выстрелом в упор.

В коридоре Элис видела Эйрела с двумя комаррцами, старшими членами местного правительства; человек с красным цветком не отходил от Эйрела. Большинство гостей уже собрались в Синей Зале, куда Элис предварительно приказала принести дополнительные напитки, но некоторые все еще прибывали. Кто-то издал удивленный возглас, увидев оглушенную Элис парочку, которой уже занималась СБ. Человек с красным цветком повернул голову, и Элис поняла, что он скрывает под своим костюмом свободного покроя.

Он отстегнул фальшивый живот и вытащил длинный белый нож и небольшой мерцающий предмет, который Элис разглядеть не могла. Эйрел отреагировал мгновенно, схватив обоих комаррцев и толкнув их себе за спину, тем самым расстроив планы СБ оттащить прочь его самого. Цетагандиец кинулся вперед с ножом.

Лейтенант Паркин схватил правую руку цетагандийца и дернул ее назад, вырвав нож, цетагандиец швырнул блестящий предмет на пол прямо перед Эйрелом. Элис в ужасе наблюдала, как капитан Иллиан бросается вперед — прямо на этот предмет.

Она хотела закрыть глаза — и не смогла, оцепенела, скованная кошмарной стылой реальностью, происходящей у нее на глазах, как тогда, когда был убит Падма, потому что отвернуться — значило предать окончательно.

Иллиан корчился на полу как выброшенная на берег рыба, а потом замер. Цетагандиец был обезврежен и парализован. Элис, не дыша, нашла в себе силы двинуться вперед. Все молча смотрели на пол.

Затем Иллиан поднял голову и сел.

— Дезактивирован, — сказал он неожиданным отвратительно-деловым тоном, передавая устройство из рук в руки одному из своих людей.

Суетящиеся сотрудники СБ сомкнулись вокруг него, но Элис слышала низкий, натуженный голос Эйрела, несмотря на остальной гомон:

— Было полной бессмыслицей делать это на таком близком расстоянии, Саймон! Не было никакой разницы. — Он говорил напряженно, и это напомнило Элис, что она не единственная, на чьих глазах уже погибали близкие люди.

Она все еще шла вперед. Все заняло меньше минуты, и немногие оставшиеся гости — кроме графа Петра, который все еще мрачно стоял у входа — моргали в растерянности.

— Вечер должен продолжаться, девочка, — сказал ей граф, когда она проходила мимо. — И, кстати, отменный выстрел.

Да, Элис вдруг вспомнила, что в Синей Зале до сих пор была почти сотня гостей, ожидавших Эйрела с его речью. Сотрудники имперской СБ увели цетагандийцев прочь так быстро, как только смогли. Эйрел протянул Иллиану руку и помог ему подняться, комаррцы так и застыли позади него.

— Цетагандийцы, — сказал Иллиан Эйрелу. — Думаю, они планировали притворяться комаррцами до последнего, а потом свалить вину за свои преступления на вас. — Он посмотрел на шокированных комаррцев, стоящих с широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Да, — протянул Эйрел, — они выступили с довольно забавным танцем. — Он обернулся к Элис. — Я полагаю, сейчас моя очередь.

Паркин, опомнившись, вытянул листок из нагрудного кармана, но Эйрел отмахнулся.

— Думаю, я смогу рассказать об этом и сам, спасибо. Господа, вам, возможно, придется что-то добавить. Идем?

Они прошли в Синюю Залу. Элис не сразу последовала за ними. Иллиан смотрел вслед Эйрелу с кривой улыбкой на лице.

— В политическом смысле для него случившееся — грандиозный успех, — поделился он с Элис. — Эти комаррцы после всего будут есть у него с рук.

Его пиджак от катания на полу был скособочен. Элис протянула руку и разгладила складки на рукаве, Иллиан сосредоточился на ее прикосновениях, позволяя адреналину последних минут снизиться до минимума.

— Элис. Без вас... — Его рука накрыла ее руку, а затем сомкнулась вокруг ее пальцев. Его кожа была на ощупь прохладной, и Элис почувствовала, что слегка дрожит от всего пережитого. Иллиан шагнул ближе, и Элис ощутила, как губы ее разомкнулись, и знала, что если он приблизится еще на дюйм, она поцелует его снова, и это уже не будет притворством.

Но вместо этого он взял ее правую руку и поднес к губам. Его дыхание было теплым. Он прижался губами к ее руке и задержал так на долгое-долгое мгновение, потом резко отпустил и отступил назад.

— Мне пора. Меня ждут допросы. Миледи, вы были великолепны.

Он повернулся и зашагал к двери. Элис проводила его взглядом и тихо сказала:

— Как и вы, капитан.

А потом ушла вслед за Эйрелом. Проходя через двери, она непроизвольно прикрыла правую руку левой рукой, а потом быстро их разняла.

Ей этим вечером предстояло еще много работы.


End file.
